The Island of Uruk
Excerpt from an Ancient Rakism Tome "Long ago, there existed a powerful entity of raw magical energy that drifted through the endless cosmos. This energy was all-consuming, and devoured everything in its path. It devoured planets, stars, black holes, and other masses of cosmic energy and it grew more and more powerful. One day, after this entity entered a new solar system, it hesitated in its endless hunger. After a long gestation, the entity drew in upon itself, shrinking down and becoming more dense until it was grabbed by a nearby planet's pull, and descended to that planet. Splashing into that planet's ocean and cooling itself as the water boiled around it, this entity became solid and took on the appearance of a massive black-stone island, and from deep within called the first Urs. We are eternal. We are neither. We are vigilant. We are Uruk." -High Priest Yrrulgratan The Black-Stone Island Uruk is a large island that appears to be entirely comprised of a strange and glossy black-stone. The stone itself seems to range in hardness from being as breakable as glass to one of the strongest material in the known universe. How it works is unknown to all but the eldest of Morikan, and they have ironically lost the ability to speak since they are encased in that black-stone. Large, twisting spires of black-stone rise from the ocean and tower above the waves. These spires are the size of small mountains, and make much of Uruk's surface difficult terrain to traverse, forcing the Urs and Mors who live there into the valleys between these spires. The area of Uruk is ~35,000 square miles and has ~2000 miles of coastline. It is by no means a small island, and every part of it is inhabited by the Urs and Mors. There is also an extensive system of tunnels that exist deep below Uruk, and these are also inhabited. Generally the Mors prefer the tunnels under Uruk, but there are Urs that live below the surface as well as farmers or craftsmen. The Eternal Lighthouse Within the center of Uruk is a massive black-stone lighthouse that towers high above the other spires that make up the island. This is The Eternal Lighthouse, and it is the main building in which the government of Uruk lives. House Eldrick are the current lords of Uruk, and they dwell under Lord Dale who lives high up within the uppermost point in ''The Eternal Lighthouse. ''Hardly anyone goes in and out of ''The Eternal Lighthouse. ''House Eldrick sends out messenger ravens with jet black feather and piercing green eyes to deliver messages and manage the Uruk fleets... Even though the top of the lighthouse is above the mist and fog that constantly clings across all of Uruk, its light still pierces through. The lighthouse gives off an eerie green light that shoots through the mist and fog around the island for many miles around, guiding the ships of Uruk home. The green glow of the lighthouse comes from far below the surface of Uruk, where an ancient and sinister power lays dormant.Category:Locations